


Tainted Lillies

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Dead People, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Fallen Angels, Family Issues, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Asmodeus and Lucifer had a unique and happy relationship together as brothers. However, this relationship quickly crumbled as easy as a sand castle when the Celestial War struck.---A.k.a i just wanted to write asmo and luci angst cause i like torturing them
Relationships: Asmodeus & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Tainted Lillies

Asmodeus was, surprisingly, the youngest one of his brothers, not siblings, back in the Celestial Realm. Lucifer was the oldest, Belphegor and Beelzebub were the second and third oldests, Mammon came after, then it was Leviathan, then himself came after, and lastly, Lilith was there.

Asmodeus was also, undoubtedly, the most beautiful out of every one of his siblings. Even as a child, he 2as gorgeous. His wings were tiny enough to be covered by his clothes, his cheeks were soft and always pinkish from Mammon's constant pinching, his eyes shone in the colours of the sunset, and his peachy hair dangled elegantly in the windy weather of the cool springs. His presence alone was enough to brighten everyone's mood, and Lucifer had a special spot for him in his heart, as the youngest brother never left the oldest's side. He always demanded bed-time stories from him, made the cutest presents whenever it was his birthday, demanded to stay up until he came back when he had a particularly busy day (Belphegor always complained about how it was _impossible_ to make him sleep unless Lucifer was there), and his laughter combined with Lilith's excited screams as both of them flew together in the air for the first time, sounded like the celestial bells to his ears.

Lucifer could still remember the first time he saw the jewel of the heavens. He stood before his father, not being able to gaze at him in the eye because the divine creator simply shined way too bright for his eyes. Out of respect, he knelt down and closed his eyes, lowering his head(as much as it hurt his pride a little, so little that he couldn't even recognize the feeling). His father's voice rang out in his head, as if thousands of people were speaking at once in different tones and pitches. It was comforting, hearing his father speak in such a gentle manner like he never did before. 

_"Morningstar, I have great news for you."_

_"...May I ask what it is, father?"_

_"Open your eyes and look up, and see Asmodeus for yourself, one of my most beautiful creations ever since you."_

_"I am not worthy of such praise..."_ Lucifer did as he was told and felt a little startled at first, feeling a pair of small hands on his cheeks. A child, not older than 4, was staring at him with great intrest and an innocent curiosity. His beautiful eyes that were in the shade of a wonderful peach pink with a golden outline, were a little wet from tears. His cheeks shined a little, he was obviously crying before, but now a stunned silence was all over him. His eyes drifted at his six glorious wings, and a wide grin spread on his face. Lucifer stared at this child quietly, understanding what his father's intentions were. His father was giving him yet another child to take care of, amidst all of the work he was buried under.

But... Could his heart really blame this little kid of being a burden? He didn't even know the situation he was in. It wasn't his fault. _"...Would you like to touch them, child?"_ Lucifer asks, getting an enthusiastic nod from the child. Chuckling a little, he turned his back and let the child analyze his wings, small jewels nested between his soft feathers. Those were gifts from his father, a reward for his hard work. He felt the child touching the base of his largest wings, he fluttered them a little out of instinct. Touching someone's bare wings was an extremely intimate act between two angels that required a lot of trust, but this was just a child. So Lucifer excused his actions. 

His back jolted in pain after the child grabbed the base of his smaller wings with two hands and pulled them. This drew a hiss from the older, causing the younger to burst into a fit of giggles. _"Ba-ba!"_ The child said and hugged him from behind with his tiny arms, trying to climb on his back. Lucifer glared at him, and his eyes drew back at hus father with a worried face, only a getting an amused chuckle from him in return. Lucifer sighed and excused himself from there, pulling the child down from his back and into his arms, flying high up in the air. The hue of golden light slowly disappeared and the blue sky with soft clouds took it's place. 

_"Woaaah..."_ The child looked at his surroundings with amazement, seeing the world for the first time. His tiny wings flapped excitedly as he attempted to touch the clouds above him with his hands. _"Oh, Asmodeus..."_ Lucifer cooed at the sight of this child, already adoring him. Ever since those two syllables came out of his mouth. 

_"You have so much to explore in this world... I am not suitied to be a father, like you just called me. But until you are old enough to leave my side, I shall become the armor that protects you."_

Lucifer's first introduction with him was a great one, even though this child was reckless in his own ways. But due to his puppy eyes he would give to Lucifer whenever he did something bad, Lucifer always spared him. Asmodeus was a domestic person back in those days. Rather than spending time outside to play with his other friends, he prefered to stay inside and spend time with his family. He would learn how to bake food from his brother Beelzebub, who looked like a giant compared to his tiny body, and be learned how to read and write from Belphegor. He learned basic math from Mammon, he learned what music was from Leviathan, and he learned how to fly from Lucifer. Each day, Lucifer loved this beautiful child even more. He was his youngest brother, the jewel of the heavens, and _the loneliest one of his brothers._

"Lucifer... Did you only keep me around because I was beautiful?" Asmodeus asked a couple years after their fall, hiding his hair with his black scarf out of habit. His fingerless gloves were getting old, and the remains of his loose robe that covered his enrire body from neck to his ankles were covered in angry, red, orange and black blotches. He insisted on wearing them, he didn't want to throw one of his only possessions left from the celestial realm. The white and gold robe of the Angel Of Chastity. The angel who not only resisted temptation given by women and men, but also resistence of any other sin. Resistence of greed, arrogance, his eyes never rested on other people's property or position. He was always patient and wise, catching up to the newest information to guide father's children better. Only Uriel had to honor of wearing it, before Asmodeus was old and wise enough to take over his position. 

His new, mutated wings hung painfully heavy on his shoulders, and his tear streaked face still looked beautiful. However, the ~~angel~~ demon didn't think so. To him, he was an ugly beast that deserved nothing more than to perish. He was afraid of the way those demons looked at him, full of impure intentions. He was scared to touch anyone else, he was scared to be tempted by other things. "...What makes you say that?" The older said without looking at him, his back turned to him as he pretended to be busy with an important scroll. 

"You hardly acknowledge my existence anymore. During dinners, you avoid looking at my way. And you never talk to me, even though you seem to be having no trouble with others anymore... Have I done something to upset you?" The former angel, still gentle as ever, asked with a quivering quiet voice. He hugged himself in an attempt to keep himself together, as if he would crumble like a sand sculpture if he let himself go. His older brother, however, kept himself from looking at his face again. Was he guilty that he caused the war, so much that he couldn't look at his face? Or was he just too ugly for him to look without disgust? 

"Get out of my study, Asmodeus... I do not have time for your **insecurities**." Lucifer walked away to his desk and put down the scroll, still not looking at him. Asmodeus feel his heart drop to his feet at these words. A horrible pain struck his chest, as if a knife had stabbed his heart, bleeding profusely. The tears in his burning dry eyes formed again, making his face twist in pain as he sinked down on himself even more, his shoulders trembling. "...I don't understand..." He whispers, words hanging heavy in the air. A choke escapes his painfully tight throat, making Lucifer flinch. But Asmodeus is far too invested in his own emotions to notice. 

"I don't understand!" He yells at his back this time, letting his tears run loosely down his cheeks. "All these millennias, was I just a doll to you!? A gift you got from father to show off!? Have you only kept me around my beauty, and my status as an angel!?" He pants a little, and continues screaming at him. "And now... now that I am completely useless, I am being thrown away!? I wasn't your brother, but just a simple, defective gift!?"

Lucifer swallowed the lump on his throat, not letting a single emotion escape him before he turned around to look at his brother. "Asmodeus, I told you to leave. Do you want to sleep in the same room as Cerberus this bad?" Lucifer's threatening tone is not enough to stop Asmodeus' anger. Even with a red face stained with coal and dirt, even with spiky wings, and even with a pair of puffed up, wide eyes, he was still beautiful. But Lucifer didn't care about that. "Lucifer..." Asmodeus' breath hitched and he sniffled, hands still over his face. "...You've really changed, brother. You weren't like this before..."

"I am still the same." Lucifer said, still lying to himself. 

"Lucifer, stop lying to my face. Your stupid alliance with Diavolo is destroying us all. We fought for freedom, but now we are trapped even more than we were in Celestial Realm, and most importantly, Lilith is dead." Asmodeus' words fell heavy on the air, causing Lucifer's eye to twitch from anger.

"If it weren't for Lord Diavolo, you would've been dead. If you can sleep around with your new status as the Demon of Lust, and if you have a roof over your head, it's all thanks to him." Words came out of his mouth as if he was a robot, programmed to say these types of things. With no free will.

"H... How dare you accuse me of doing such filthy things!?" Asmodeus screeched in a horrified tone, hugging himself even tighter as if he wanted to cover himself. "I've been resisting temptation as much as I could, unlike you! Your family is falling apart Lucifer! I've been taking care of everyone while you are busy being Diavolo's lapdog, aren't you bothered one bit by it!?"

"...Get out of my office, Asmodeus."

Asmodeus opened his mouth to yell further, but something clicked in his head. No matter what he said or did, the old, loving Lucifer wasn't going to come back. His brother was dead. And he was replaced by a cold, unforgiving man. He was arrogant. He only thought about himself and nothing more.  
Not even his family.

With wet cheeks, Asmodeus sniffled and turned his back. It was as if he distanced himself from Lucifer completely the moment he left the office, never opening up to him ever again. Soon, in the search of finding warmth and love, he turned to other people. He discovered yet another beauty in himself. Who cared about the purity of a soul when outer beauty was there?  
He did the exact things Lucifer told him that day. He slept around with random people, sometimes with three or four people at once. He kissed and hugged random people he found pretty. He gave pleasure to the ones he saw as worthy. He took away the innocence of many people in many forms, men or women. He caused many houses to collapse, many people to get killed, and spread other disgusting things in the world. He became arrogant like his brother. He kept himself above anyone else, he paid attention to his beauty and his beauty alone.

And just like that, a beautiful, untainted flower with the sweetest of smells and the most joyous of colours turned into a horrible beast, disguised as a beautiful man.

It you listen closely enough, you can still hear his begging to his brother to come back, and keep the family together.

\--


End file.
